tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Milton Greasley
Milton "MG" Greasley 'jest wampirem i uczniem Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. MG jest rozpruwaczem, dlatego musi żywić się zwierzęcą krwią. Jest on synem Veroniki Greasley i Terrence'a Greasley. Potajemnie podkochuje się w Lizzie Saltzman, lecz ta go ignoruje. MG jest jedną z głównych postaci w Wampiry: Dziedzictwo. Zadebiutował w pierwszym odcinku This is the Part Where You Run. Wczesne lata życia MG urodził się prawdopodobnie w Mystic Falls lub gdzieś w tych okolicach. Wychował się on w rodzinie o dużej wierze, Ojciec jest działaczem społecznym i bierze udział w życiu miasta, zaś jego Matka jest szefem organizacji Driada, lecz rodzina nie miała o tym pojęcia. Gdy MG miał wypadek, z nie wiadomej nam przyczyny, jego ojciec myślał że zginął, lecz Veronica-matka Miltona, wiedziała że ten przemienił się w wampira, bojąc się reakcji świata i męża, wysłała swojego syna do Szkoły Salvatore zawierając układ z Alarickiem, zaś swojemu synowi wmówiła że Terrance nie chce go wiedzieć. Wampiry: Dziedzictwo |-|Sezon 1= W This is The Part Where You Run widzimy go po raz pierwszy, gdy Alaric wzywa go, by wymazał wspomnienia Landonowi, MG używa perswazji na Landonie, lecz to na niego nie działa, potem zabiera go do piwnicy. Pózniej przez krótką chwilę rozmawia z Josie. Następnie, gdy trwa impreza, dostrzegamy go, gdy rozmawia z dwoma innymi uczniami. Chwile potem idzie do szkolnej kuchni, tam zastaje Penelope, która uwodzi go i dochodzi pomiędzy nimi do pocałunku, wtedy jednak przeszkadza im Josie. Następnego dnia Alaric znów wzywa go, by ponownie podjąć próbę usunięcia wspomnień Landonowi. W Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn MG bierze udział w meczu wraz z całą drużyną Stallions, początkowo Lizzie i Josie mówią, że mają przegrać po to, by nie ujawnić swoich nadprzyrodzonych umiejętności. MG jednak nie za bardzo podoba się ten pomysł, obserwuję to Penelope, która potem daję mu rady, jak ten ma zwrócić na siebie uwagę, by Lizzie go zauważyła, ta prosi go również, by zaimponował i jej, po czym MG grając, zdobywa dla drużyny punkt, Lizzie jest wkurzona i mówi, że nie tak miało być, później jednak sama zmienia zdanie i tłumaczy wszystkim, że muszą pokonać drużynę z Mystic Falls High. Później cała drużyna Stallions za sprawą swoich magicznych umiejętności, zaczyna remisować w meczu, Josie jednak twierdzi, że nie tak miało być, po czym mówi, że muszą przegrać, nagle wtrąca się Penelope i uważa, że mogą wygrać uczciwie, nie stosując magii, wszyscy poza Josie zgadzają się z tym i decydują się wygrać bez oszustwa, jednak przy ostatniej rozgrywce coś idzie nie tak i drużyna Stallions przegrywa spotkanie. Później dochodzi do zamieszek. Następnie MG bierze prysznic, po czym rozmawia z Penelope która mówi, że zdobędzie dla niego Lizzie. |-|Sezon 2= Wygląd zewnętrzny Osobowość Jak sam MG mówi o sobie, nie lubi wykorzystywać ludzi. Nie chce się żywić ludzką krwią. Relacje Lizzie Saltzman MG i Lizzie znają się od jakiegoś czasu, obecnie są dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jednak po jakimś czasie chłopak zaczyna czuć coś więcej do dziewczyny niż tylko przyjaźń, MG nie poddaję się i zawsze próbuję flirtować z dziewczyną. Lizzie jednak nie zwraca na to uwagi, gdyż zakochana jest w kimś innym, mimo wszystko denerwuję ją to gdy MG podrywa inne dziewczyny. Razem są dobrymi sojusznikami i przyjaciółmi, umieją się dobrze zabawić, we dwójkę również uczęszczają do 'Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. Penelope Park Relacja MG i Penelope wydaje się przyjazna, oboje są również sprzymierzeńcami. Dziewczyna często daje mu rady i pomaga zdobyć dla niego Lizzie. Choć Penelope jest czasami zirytowana, gdyż nie lubi panny Saltzman i uważa, że MG nie zasługuję na nią. MG również miał słabość do Penelopy i określał ją jako "dostępna". Oboje zawsze byli sojusznikami. Kaleb MG i Kaleba łączyła przyjaźń. Zawsze byli blisko i ufali sobie. Gdy MG dowiedział się, że ten pije ludzką krew, obiecał nikomu nie zdradzać, gdyż wiedział, że było to zabronione. Choć gdy wyszło na jaw, że Kaleb pożywia się ludźmi, ten osądził, że MG go wydał, lecz ten wszystkiego się wyparł. MG również zazdrościł Kalebowi picia ludzkiej krwi, początkowo był przeciwny, lecz w odcinku Death Keeps Knocking On My Door prosi go o pomoc, gdyż czuję się za słaby, Kaleb zgadza się i cieszy, że ten podjął taką decyzję. Moce i Zdolności Niektóre z tych zdolności stają się mocniejsze, kiedy wampir jest starszy i pije dużo ludzkiej krwi. *Nieśmiertelność - wampiry nie mogą się zestarzeć. Po przemianie są odporne na wszystkie choroby, wirusy i zakażenia. Jedyną infekcją, która może zabić wampira jest ugryzienie wilkołaka. *Szybka regeneracja - złamania oraz rany na ciele wampira goją się bardzo szybko. *Nadprzyrodzona szybkość - wampiry mogą przemieszać się z niezwykłą dla ludzkiego oka szybkością. *Nadprzyrodzona siła - wampiry są znacznie silniejsze od ludzi, a ich siła rośnie z czasem. Nawet wampiry, które są w okresie przejściowym mogą wyrzucić dorosłego człowieka przez pokój z dużą prędkością i siłą. *Nadprzyrodzona zręczność - wampiry posiadają nadludzką zręczność niż wilkołaki i ludzie. Mogą bez trudu biegać, skakać, wspinać się, podnosić różne rzeczy, nie męcząc się i robiąc to bardzo szybko. Umiejętności te ulegają ulepszeniu wraz z wiekiem. *Zmysły - mogą usłyszeć szeptane rozmowy, nawet w oddalonych budynkach, wyczuwają zapach krwi i rozkładających się ciał. Wampiry widzą w całkowitej ciemności. *Kontrola emocji - nadprzyrodzona zdolność do kontrolowania i manipulowania własnymi emocjami oraz innych. *Kontrola snów - mogą manipulować snami i podświadomością oraz obdarzać koszmarami lub świadomymi snami. *Perswazja - wampiry mogą sterować umysłami oraz zmieniać/usuwać wspomnienia. *Kły - wampiry mają zdolność wykształcenia kłów, dzięki którym wbijają się w ciało ofiary. Wystąpienia Wampiry: Dziedzictwo Sezon 1 *This is the Part Where You Run *Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn *We're Being Punked, Pedro *Hope is Not the Goal *Malivore *Mombie Dearest *Death Keeps Knocking On My Door *What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? *We're Gonna Need A Spotlight *The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do *Let's Just Finish the Dance *There's Always a Loophole Sezon 2 *I'II Never Give Up Hope *This Year Will Be Different *You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know *Since When Do You Speak Japanese? *Screw Endgame *That's Nothing I Had to Remember *I Couldn't Have Done This Without You *This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies *What Cupid Problem? Ciekawostki * Podkochuje się w Lizzie. * Prawdopodobnie jako człowiek miał ADHD. *Jak sam stwierdził w 4 odcinku Legacies - jest feministą. *Nie żywi się ludźmi, gdyż jest rozpruwaczem. Galeria 1x13 The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do-Rafael-Landon-MG 2.jpg Legacies-Promotional-MG.png 1x11 We're Gonna Need a Spotlight-MG-Kaleb.png MG-Alaric-Landon-cwlegacies.png Hope Mikelson-MG-cwlegacies.png Mgicon.gif 1x07 Death Keeps Knocking On My Door-MG.png 1x07 Death Keeps Knocking On My Door Hope-MG.png 1x06 Mombie Dearest-MG-Lizzie.png 1x06 Mombie Dearest-MG-Lizzie 1.png 1x06 Mombie Dearest-MG-Lizzie 2.png 6f38c265-78eb-4ab9-8859-788d9aa79f6e.gif 40a66769-e80d-4ed5-bba7-cfe40d6bc56a.gif 41244643-8e23-4eb3-8d76-bd8b1cc51b50.gif 3a1669f8-0306-48ae-8449-59be939fb3a0.gif 205 legacies photo09.jpg 2x05 Screw Endgame-MG.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-MG 2.jpg 2x11 What Cupid Problem-Alyssa-MG.jpg Kategoria:Wampiry: Dziedzictwo: Postacie główne Kategoria:Postacie męskie Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Uczniowie Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania